vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Malakai
Name: Malakai Age: Over 2000 Status: Alive Cause of First Death: Slain by Jericho; Ritualistic disintegration Race: Demigod (Prime Vampyre, now also infused with Dragon essence) Affiliations: Malakai Brood Occupation: Leader of Malakai Brood, God of the Vampyres Birthday: Unknown Leader of the Vampyres and known as Leviathus the Blood God by the Sun Tribe (not to be confused with Leviathus, leader of the lizardmen), Malakai was first to be woken by Jericho to wreak havok upon the world. Malakai had great strength and powers of persuasion, allowing him to control people easily. Malakai found the werewolves of Haven amusing, a species he had not encountered when he last roamed the world, thousands of years ago. He was greatly interested in Archerios Cloudsmith, and respected him for his powers, hoping to turn him into a Vampyre. Malakai was the first Vampyre ever made, and was the most powerful Vampyre in history. He was the main antagonist of the Blood Saga, and a major antagonist during the Absolus Saga, during which time Raldahza infused him with Dragon essence. After his grudge match against Jericho, he returned to the Droms where he was utterly defeated by the Dragon Queen. He is now forced to follow her. Appearance In his human form, he stands 6'2, with white skin and shoulder length white hair. His eyes are a deep purple. In Vampyre form, he stands 7'4, with blood red eyes and grey skin. He also possesses massive wings and large claws. Personality Malakai is a very calm and even charming individual. He is exceptionally arrogant, even if he doesn't overly display it much. His arrogance comes from his vast confidence in himself, firmly believing himself to be the most powerful being alive and showing great fury whenever this belief is possibly challenged. Being a living demigod has made life mundane for him over the ages. As he was virtually unchallengeable for the vast majority of his life, Malakai became bored and developed a notable thrillseeker mindset. He would pit the mortals of the land against him or each other all in the pursuit of entertainment, going so far as forgiving major insults or even harm if he was amused by it. It is because of this that he always took great interest in mortals that did manage to entertain him, and is completely and utterly fearless, instead finding awe and wonder in otherwise extremely dangerous situations, for he is always more than willing to see and experience new things. Abilities & Powers As the most powerful Vampyre in history, and the first of his kind, Malakai is one of the most powerful individuals in the entire story. He has all the great strengths and abilities of his kind, but to much higher degrees. He is also an immensely powerful practioner of magic, however his wide array of magical power was sacrificed in exchange for becoming infused with the essence of dragons. Vampyre Malakai is physically stronger than all other Vampyres, as well as being faster than all others. With his superhuman senses and agility, he is capable of moving faster than the eye can see, which makes him an extremely difficult person to land attacks on. And even if somehow a blow is struck, he heals regenerates in mere seconds. He can overpower Werewolves effortlessly, and is capable of even crushing another vampyre's head as if it was nothing more than a fruit. Even with the miniscule chances of being physically harmed, Malakai still boasts immensely high durablity both to physical damage and magical assaults. He can hear and smell others from long distances, and can go much longer than most vampyres without having to feed. Hemomancy Category:People Category:Deity Category:Leader Category:Vampyre Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Demigod Category:Alive Category:Dragon